(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display technology, particularly to a mode detection circuit and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
At present, a digital display, such as: liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), has gradually become the mainstream product in the market. In general, each of the digital display panels has a fixed physical resolution. For example, a display panel can display up to 1024×768 pixels according to the actual designed structure. Furthermore, the resolution of an image signal outputted by a general video signal source, such as personal computer (PC), digital video disc/disk player (DVD Player), and so forth, may not be exactly equal to the fixed resolution of the display panel. In other words, if a receiving circuit is applied in a liquid crystal display panel having a resolution of 1280×1024, then the receiving circuit has to perform scaling up operation on the 640×480, 800×600, or 1024×768 image signal to match the fixed resolution of the display panel.